The invention relates to an electrical device arrangement, in particular for an item of furniture, with a bus device and bus subscribers.
Such electrical arrangements are known in form of different electric-motor-driven drive configurations for adjusting items of furniture in the context of additional electrical loads, such as lamps, heaters, massagers, and the like. Because of the large variety in furniture design, these devices are configurable in many configurations. A large number of associated control units with power supplies, operating units and various connection designs is also available for the units to be connected.
Different standardizing measures are known, which not only reduce the variety of connection types, but also tend to add flexibility to the electric device arrangements, for example for upgrades and ease of assembly.
One such example is illustrated in DE 201 07 726 U1, which describes a device for controlling electrical devices of furniture in modular construction, wherein the modules can be plugged together and have data transmission lines and power supply lines. The data transmission lines form a bus system to which data processing devices are connected inside the individual modules. The modules also include control circuits for loads, and an operating unit can be connected to at least one module, or one module includes a remote control receiver.
There is a need to further simplify such arrangements and to add flexibility for connecting and controlling additional devices.
There is also a need to employ such electrical device arrangements also with items of furniture in areas subject to particular safety requirements, for example in nursing home and hospital settings.